thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Wayward Daughter/User Fic - The Town of Wikiana
Alright people, this is going to be my 343425th attempt at a user fanfiction, but now, I hope this one continues for awhile, because it's going to be pretty good, in my opinion. Ever imagined all of us cooped up in a town together. How would that turn out? (Might be a bit of Strangers Things theme, but with us as like 20 something year olds) Anyways, here we go! Character List Town Council: Tyler Patriot - the 29 year old mayor of Wikiana, he is knowing for being more of a charming man, but is a natural born leader who handles the stress of big-time decisions extremely well. Aria Montgomery - the 25 year old, who is one of the town councillors who is most sought for her sensible reasoning for the best course of action when making a decision affecting the town, but is known for letting a little loose sometimes. Connor Martinez - the 28 year old, who is another one of the town councillors. Best known for his budgeting skills, whenever an important financial decision is needed to be made, Connor is the man to do the job. As well, he is known for being the most "seductive" of the town council. Blake Grayson - the 27 year old, who is the final town council, best known for his wit and creative thinking, however, outside of the office, he is known as a bit of a shy guy, who can be a little awkward, but people end up enjoying their time with him anyways. General Jobs: Billie Patriot - a 28 year old librarian, Billie is someone who is rather shy, and can relate to her job of organizing books, than to people. But, she is never afraid to lend a helping hand. Elias Oswald - a 26 year old aquarium worker, who is famously known for his strange sense of humor, and his lack of patience. Sometimes, he feels closer to sea creatures than other human beings. Hannah Montgomery - a 26 year old student, fresh out of college with a writing degree. Known for his sass and sarcasm, Hannah isn't exactly the easiest person to socialize with or build a connection with, making her a perfect foil for her boyfriend, Nick. College: Summer Oakley - a 20 year old college student pursing a degree in politics, Summer is known for being the most level-headed out of her group of friends, and wants to eventually wants to work at one of the international embassies. Justin Martinez - a 21 year old college student pursuing an arts degree, specializing in drama. He's known to be a bit of a troublemaker, having pranked students on various occasions, but once he's on stage, Justin is one of the best actors that the university has seen. Caitlin Frost - a 20 year old college student pursing an arts degree, specializing in lyrical literature. Out of the group of friends, Caitlin is the shyest, but the most positive, which is ironic, due to her love of European Power Metal music. School: Mr. Aaron Steak - a 30 year old math teacher, who is known for his challenging tests, but the teacher himself is an enigma to figure out, or work with. Mr. Nicholas "Nick" Frost - a 30 year old elementary teacher who absolutely loves his job as a kindergarten teacher, and much as the kids love him. This touching and calm personality makes him a perfect foil for his girlfriend, Hannah. Kaitlyn "Kata" Hyde - a 15 year old student with a vibrant, but partially disturbing imagination. Despite this, she uses her imagination to write captivating stories. Aidan Winchester - a 15 year old student who is Kata's long time best friend, and supports his friend through her writing endeavours, even helping co-writing stories with Kata. Audrey Viper - a 9 year old elementary student who has a knack for getting in trouble, and saying EXACTLY what's on her mind, where it is the right time to or not. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Town of Wikiana So, welcome reader, to the upside down town known as Wikiana, where there are many peculiar residents that live here. However, despite the town being known for it's perfectly normal behaviour, there are always conspiracies developing... ----- "And that is it for today's lesson, students." Mr. Steak rang out, before he noticed one of his female students, Kata Hyde, had dozed off in the back corner of the room. Sighing, and shaking his head, Mr. Steak walked over to the sleeping student, and standing over her, repeated his message to the sleeping student, who immediately woke up from her slumber. "Sorry Mr. Steak. Peculiar dreams were plaguing my mind, such as barfing dogs. Oh, by the best one by far was this extremely sexual dream about my two dogs humping one another, and let me tell you, it was amazing. Don't get me started." Kata was cut off rom explaining her daydream in detail by students going "eww!", or making grossed out faces. One kid even started puking in the garbage can. Eventually, all of the students had filed out of the classroom, except for Kata's friend, Aidan Winchester, who chuckled slightly at his strange acquaintance. "Kat, you know, you just have a vibrant imagination, don't let the other kids get to you." He stated, before the two kids departed for their next class, leaving a exasperated Mr. Steak in the classroom. ---- Elias Oswald knows working in an aquarium is partially frustrating, when all the little kids want to do is tap on the glass and disturb the sea-life in the glass. Have they no respect for the creatures that survive in the tanks? One particular incident was terrible today, with the elementary field trip. Now, don't get him wrong - elementary kids are suppose to be cute and everything, but one child named Audrey Viper was particularly...annoying. "Alright kids, now this is a very special exhibit of a Great White Shark, and we are the first aquarium in the Wiki universe to have this type of shark here." I noticed some of the kids were intrigued, and some of them were scared. But one girl wondered off a little ways from the group, but none of the teachers seemed to notice. One little boy asked me what the shark is named, and I chuckled. "Why, John Cena of course." The kids got a hoot out of that, but Elias notices Audrey going to tap on the glass, and the shark approaches her, and she squeals a little. While the teachers keep the other kids occupied, Elias, who was quickly losing patience, walk up to the kid. "Hey, what's the matter?" He ask as Audrey pouts her lip a little, as the teachers start to escort the kids away to another exhibit, but not before says outloud. "Johnny Cena needs to be deleted from here! He dangerous!" ---- The town council meeting had adjourned, and the mayor of Wikiana, Tyler Patriot, and the two councillors, Aria Montgomery, Connor Martinez and Blake Grayson, started walking out of the town council hall after a successful session, where the town had passed a motion for more funding for the public library, which would be beneficial to the librarian, Tyler's sister, Billie. "Are you sure you weren't passing the motion for sibling privilege?" Connor questions the mayor as the four of them walk out of the council hall. "Of course not Connor. The public does need an expansion, not for more books, but for the amount of people who come and visit the library on a regular basis" Tyler replies with a chuckle. "So, what's everyone's plans for the weekend?" "Most likely hanging out with my sister, Hannah, we're suppose to catch the movie Split this weekend." Aria shrugs. "But it's hard to find time to spend with her these days, because she's busy with her boyfriend, Nick, like all the time." "Maybe it's time you found a significant other, Aria. Besides, the chemistry between you and Connor, that is something that cannot be denied." Blake adds with a playful smile. "And look who's talking Blake! Don't you have that date lined up with Oswald tonight?" Tyler says, while Connor and Aria smirk at Blake, who in the meantime had turned as red as a tomato, so there was no denying it. "Yeah, but it's not like anything special. A night at the arcade, then a picnic under the stars. I just hope she likes it." Blake says dreamily as the other council members chuckled, before they all departed their separate ways. ---- For a Friday afternoon, the college campus of Wikiana University has been extremely busy, with students scattered throughout campus. However, for Summer Oakley, this meant spending time with her best friends: Justin Martinez and Caitlin Frost, at a local diner. "Exams have been brutal this past week." Caitlin commented, looking rather worn out and enjoying her milkshake. "Writing music is so much harder than the kids of today make it." "At least you aren't stuck with Mr. Mist as your drama professor. Ugh." Justin adds as Summer slides into the booth next to Justin and orders a milkshake. "However, the gossip you can get from there, better there any facility on campus." "Then you clearly haven't been taking a politics degree. It certainly doesn't train you on how to be part of the government, but instead, how to lie." I lean against the booth. "At least exams are done for like, a couple days, so I can breathe at least. Any news on the family fronts?" "Connor, nothing too insane is going on at city council, just normal city expenses. However, there are some rumors thinking that him and Aria have a thing for each other. Now, whether it's true, I don't know." Justin shrugged, before Summer turned her gaze to Caitlin. "Well, Nick and Hannah, the two of them are getting pretty serious these days. Aria bets that marriage is soon in the cards." Caitlin adds with a smile, as Summer's milkshakes arrive, and the three amigos toast to a successful week, knowing that there would be many more to come. ---- Category:Blog posts